


Wow

by chantalis



Series: Leslie Shay x Reader [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis
Summary: You meet Leslie Shay through your cousin Brian, and wow- do sparks fly.
Relationships: Brian "Otis" Zvonecek & Reader, Leslie Shay/Reader
Series: Leslie Shay x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989004
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Coming out as gay to your family was traumatic and painful. The only relative who still kept in contact with you was your cousin. Being cut off from your normally welcoming and somewhat overbearing family took a lot of getting used to, and even though it’s been three years, you still hadn’t adjusted. You sighed as you were handed your morning tea. Another thing you still hadn’t adjusted to was no coffee. You wanted a family, all of your past relationships had been absolute trainwrecks, so you decided to do it yourself. You found a sperm donor and after two tries you were artificially inseminated. You simultaneously loved and hated pregnancy. You loved the feeling you got from carrying a little person inside of you, but the swelling and morning sickness had been killing you. “Here you go, Y/N, one large ginger tea.”

“Thank you, you have no idea how much I need this.”

“Oh, believe me, I do. Have a great day.” You smiled, waved, and left. 

Your office had been busy all day, you were a divorce and family lawyer, and you were ecstatic when your lunch break came around. “Excuse me, Y/N? You have a visitor.” You groaned and your secretary Michelle gave you a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, it’s not that kind of visitor.” Before you could ask her what she meant your cousin Brian walked in. “Brian! What are you doing here? Seriously, what are you doing here, you're in your firefighter gear and you smell like smoke.”

“Just needed to see you, it’s been a tough shift.”

“Ouch. When do you get off?”

“In two hours.”

“Wanna get dinner?”

“Can’t, I got a shift at Molly’s. Why don’t you come though? Come by, see Zoya, get a drink, spend time with me?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? We’ve got Russian vodka.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Oh, wow! Really? But, uh, you’re gay, so how did that happen exactly?”

“I got a sperm donor.”

“You know my co-worker, Leslie, she tried that, too. She just announced that she’s pregnant. We’re throwing a shower for her tomorrow. You could come to Molly’s you know, you don’t have to drink, I’ll make sure that we’ve got some snacks for you. I just miss you and Zoya... she’s been talking about you a lot, too.”

“Alright, I'll come to Molly’s. What time should I be there?”

“Nine.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.”

When you walked into Molly’s you were nervous. Zoya hadn’t been too kind when you came out. “Y/N!” Zoya ran up to you and wrapped her arms around you in a hug. “I am sorry. Love is love.”

“Thanks, Zoya.”

“You feel different...”

“Yeah, well, that’s what pregnancy does to you.”

“Pregnant? But...”

“Sperm donor.”

“Ah, well, congratulations! Come, are you feeling ok? Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“I made borscht, wait here.”

“Oh, Zoya, you didn’t have to.” She had darted into the kitchen and you were left standing there, surrounded by firefighters and paramedics. “Hi, I’m Leslie, Brian told me that you’re pregnant from-”

“Oh, Leslie, Brian’s told me about you. It’s nice to meet you.”

You and Leslie sat at a table eating borscht and talking for hours, it wasn’t until Kelly, the best friend, roommate, and sperm donor Leslie talked to you about, walked up to the two of you. “Shay, I’m gonna get going, you gonna stay longer?” His eyes darted to me and I couldn’t help but blush a bit. “I should get going, it’s late and I can feel him getting grumpy at me for not being in bed. It was really nice talking to you Leslie, we should hang out sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

You and Leslie had become ‘pregnancy pals’ as dubbed bu Mouch and that friendship didn’t end when both of you had given birth. Now, when both of your kids were born, something was a little different. During your eighth month, you, Leslie, and Kelly found a great house to rent. Five bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and a small backyard. It was perfect. Now with three adults and two babies in the house, things were a little bit hectic, but the three of you were able to manage. 

Both you and Leslie were on maternity leave when it happened. Your son and Leslie’s daughter were finally asleep. Both of them. At the same time. Seriously, that never happened. You were both in the living room, curled up on the couch whispering to each other. You weren’t quite sure who initiated it, or what was leading up to it, but next thing you knew, you were kissing like your lives were depending on it. Wandering hands and tongues were interrupted by a cry erupting from one of the baby monitors on the table. You parted, foreheads resting against each other. Through heavy breaths, you were able to distinguish your son’s cries from the monitor. “I should uh, you know-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” There was lots of nodding and arm waving and eventually some scratching at the back of the head. Once you got to your son’s room and dealt with his dirty diaper you sat on the rocking chair, heart pounding, eyes looking directly into his. “Well, crap. What am I supposed to do now?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leslie get your happily ever after.

It had been a few days since the kiss and things were incredibly awkward. Kelly knew, and at first, he seemed really happy that it happened, then annoyed because it became apparent that neither you nor Leslie, were going to do anything about it. His frustrations were growing and it came to the point where he went around begging and doing favours for others in the firehouse to get them to help him get you two together.  
“Kelly, are you sure this is a good idea? Won’t Y/N and Shay be mad?”  
“Oh definitely.”  
“Then why are we doing this?”  
“C’mon Otis, don’t you want Y/N to be happy? Aren’t you tired of seeing them stare longingly at each other?”  
“If I get punched I’m blaming you.”  
“Fair enough.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their plan was... Bad. Achingly, obviously bad. But neither of them were all that adept with setting people up, they could have involved Sylvie, but it would require the energy of 10,000 people to deal with her romantic optimism. So instead, they set the two of you up on a blind date with each other.

The two of you were enjoying yourselves when three frats decided to have a fart contest all from different spots in the restaurant. And when you two tried to leave you couldn’t because there were a bunch of drunk dambasses blocking your exit. You would’ve smelt more pleasant if you’d been sprayed by a skunk.

Then they tried putting a onesie on your son that said ‘will you date my mommy?’ and handing him to Leslie, but he spit up all over the front before the handoff. And they were stuck cleaning him up.

As a last-ditch attempt to get the two of you together they convinced Leslie to take you to her brother’s wedding as her guest... Which ended up being kind of a disaster because the bride never showed up, they couldn’t drink yet, and Leslie’s family barring her parent and brother who were otherwise occupied were all judgemental assholes with a few homophobes in the mix.

The two men spent the next three months brainstorming the perfect way to get you two together. They watched romcoms to gather ideas and prepare. Romcoms!

It wasn’t until you two sat them both down for a serious conversation that they realized something was different. They couldn’t put their fingers on it until you placed your intertwined hands on the table. “We have been dating for the past six months.”

“Wait, what?”

“But we’ve been trying to get you together for five months!”

“We know. And that’s why we’re telling you earlier than we were planning to.”

“All of your ideas have been awful and we know you’re planning something big and we just don’t want to have to deal with whatever travesty you’ve planned.”

“Oh come on, our attempts weren’t that bad.”

“First you sent us to a mediocre pizza place a block away from three different frat houses, then you trusted a newborn to deliver the message for you, seriously I have no idea how you guys were expecting that one to go, and then you sent us to my brother’s wedding where we, first of all, couldn’t drink yet because we were both still breastfeeding but were surrounded by all of my homophobic relatives.”

“Seriously guys, we appreciate the thought and effort, but please, stop now. We’re happy, everything’s going well. We don’t want to have to deal with another Hallmark movie directed you guys.”

“Okay, fair enough.”

“Yeah, they were pretty bad... Sorry. I am happy that you’re together though.”

“Who else have you guys told?”

“Only the two of you so far.”

“I feel honoured, how did you two get together by the way?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR YEARS LATER AT YOUR AND LESLIE’S WEDDING

“... And that’s how we found out that our two favourite ladies sat down and talked to each other two days after their first kiss because Kelly and I both asked them to.” Everyone was practically rolling on their seats with laughter. You and your new wife included. Although it was hard to forget that you were an unwilling judge to a farting contest, the story still managed to get a chuckle out of you. You looked at your completely gorgeous wife in her white form-fitting pantsuit, in awe of how happy she and your children made you. The big ballroom lavish wedding wasn’t really her thing, but it was yours, and she just wanted you to enjoy and remember today. “... Really though, I have not seen Y/N smile as much as she has with Leslie... Ever, actually. So, to the happy couple, I wish a long and joyful life together. Cheers.” You and Leslie clink your glasses together, ending with a kiss and Leslie whispering your ear “I can’t wait to rip that garment off of you tonight.”

“Hey Shay, you’re a bit close to the mic there!” Rounds of laughter peeled their way out of every guest who’d just heard and understood Leslie’s filthy promise to you. “Oh shut up Severide! Just come up and do your speech so we can dance already!”

“Haha, alright, guess we better speed the reception along for you huh?” More laughter from you and everyone in the room. “Okay, so I’ve known Leslie for a long time and I have learned that she has a pretty expressive face. Before Y/N and the kids came along she was only ever temporarily happy. But now, all she does is smile and laugh, and she just looks like she feels complete. I love you guys both so much and I wish you nothing but the absolute best. Cheers!”

“Cheers!”

You spent the night dancing with Leslie, your wife (!), and your two wonderful children. Katherin and Thaddius. At the end of the night, after Leslie had made true on her public promise, you double-checked that everything was packed before delicately placing both four-year-olds in the car, and heading to the airport. More than ready to spend the next two weeks at Disney World with the three people you love most in the world.


End file.
